


all the words i'll never say

by GoldenAnvil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, goddamit the cafe boys are so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAnvil/pseuds/GoldenAnvil
Summary: -he was just an ordinary boy in her extraordinary world-serena (heroine)/npc
Kudos: 5





	all the words i'll never say

_**Every day he waits for her return.** _

* * *

When he sees her, he's speechless.

She's different from the first ( _even second, third, fourth_ ) time that the waiter has seen her; possessing a certain feminine confidence that was not present all those years ago.

An empty badge case was now replaced by Championship medallions. The epitome of what young trainers’ dreams are made out of.

Her powerful demeanour might have fooled him, that is, until he saw her eyes.

her eyes look tired _._

**_{oh, so tired}_ **

He quickly smiles, grabbing a clipboard in one hand as he walks over to the young ~~girl~~ women. _"Hiya! Where would you like to sit?"_

She points towards the counter, and just like that he doesn't understand.

_"Are... are you sure? I hear Lorelei from the Kanto League has made a reservation for the terrace, she's due to arrive in a few minutes..."_

But it is evident that the heroine neither cares nor wants to see Lorelei from the Kanto League.

He apologizes profusely, taking the mere ¥500 and guiding her to her seat. 

* * *

She stays for an hour; maybe even more.

Silently sipping her mocha-latte-espresso mess at the end of the counter (away from all the other patrons), she looks out the window into the bustling street full of tourists, trainers, and residents alike.

And for some time, there is a strange serenity that takes over the cafe; and for once in the waiter's life, he almost feels happy to have the closing shift.

But ‘almost’ is a big word. And the heroine departs with him barely knowing after that; leaving the waiter with a generous tip to salvage, and a broken heart left to mend.

* * *

she begins to come every single day after that.

Walking into the dingy little Cafe with the same silent desolation, a remarkable contrast to his overt optimism.

_"Hiya Miss! Where would you like to sit?"_

And just like always the heroine points to the end of the counter and murmur her order; voice numb and face pale.

It becomes a routine almost.

Some days, when the rain takes the city hostage, he’ll find her gazing towards the Lysandre Café ( _or at least what had become of it_ ). A peculiar look creeping upon the Champion’s face.

On other days, he’ll catch her weeping. Without care, nor caution. But like any good gentleman, he pretends not to notice.

And good lord, he just doesn't understand any of it. The waiter knew he wasn’t stupid; but **_god,_** it sure felt like it sometimes. He’ll see the glances though. Tiny uneasy looks of awe from other people. Small glances of worry from her own Pokémon.

The young waiter doesn't understand her melancholy nor her hurt. He doesn't understand why she comes back **_here_** , when there are hundreds of Cafes in the city.He wants to ask (of course he does); because it kills him to see the girl whose eyes brightened the world, finally crush under it’s weight.

_“What happened, Miss?”_

_“What did they do to you?”_

He keeps quiet.

Some things are _just too_ personal, too intimate; and he just doesn’t know what to say without sounding like the _rest of them._

And so he resorts to silence, hoping - _praying_ – that his small smiles and quiet ‘ _have a nice day_ 's would be enough.

* * *

_“I hope you come again and brighten this place up, Miss!”_

* * *

The heroine doesn’t come for some time after that.

And after a while, as life catches up to him, **_the waiter stops waiting_**.

he wonders what happened to her; of course, he sees her in newspapers and magazines, but that's not the girl he knows (or _at least not the girl he remembers)._

It here, after all these years, where he realizes that sometimes skulls are thick, hearts vacant, and that words don't work.

~~~

_"Please come again, Miss!"_

**Author's Note:**

> hOLY CRAP! Playing XY for the first time, and goddamn the cafe-waiter-boys in Lumoise are so cute!


End file.
